sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Und dann gab's keinen mehr
thumb Und dann gab's keinen mehr (And then there was no one) ist eine Kriminalromanparodie von Gilbert Adair aus dem Jahr 2008. In Deutschland erschien er erstmals im beim Verlag C.H.Beck. Die Übersetzung stammt von Jochen Schimmang Es ist der dritte Roman über Evadne Mount. Das vierte Kapitel bildet eine Sherlock-Holmes-Kurzgeschichte Die Riesenratte aus Sumatra. Inhalt Watson berichtet von einem Mordfall, den er unter dem Titel „Die Riesenratte aus Sumatra“ auf Anraten von Holmes zum Schutz des guten Rufes einiger beteiligter Personen erst nach einhundert Jahren veröffentlicht wissen will. Der angesehene Botaniker Dr. Eustace Gable sucht den Detektiv in der Baker Street auf, und bittet um Hilfe. Auf seinem Anwesen, The Gables, nahe Aylesbury, gehe seit der Lieferung einiger seltener Farne aus Fernost Merkwürdiges vor sich. Der Kiste entsprang nämlich ein ungewöhnlich großes Nagetier, das den Diener beim Öffnen der Sendung gebissen habe, seither untergetaucht sei und den gesamten Haushalt terrorisiere. Die örtliche Polizei will sich des vermeintlichen Falles für einen Kammerjäger nicht annehmen. Holmes zeigt sich dennoch interessiert und bricht mit dem Professor in Begleitung von Watson nach The Gables auf. Dort angekommen, müssen sie erfahren, daß wenige Stunden zuvor der jüngere Sohn des Professors, James, in seinem von innen versperrten Zimmer den Tod gefunden hatte, dem Augenschein nach durch die Riesenratte. Noch bevor die örtliche Polizei in Gestalt einer Handvoll Constables unter der Leitung von Inspektor Cushing eintrifft, erkennt Holmes anhand einiger Spuren und einer Bemerkung von Watson, daß keineswegs ein Nagetier den Buben auf dem Gewissen, sondern vielmehr der ältere Sohn Edward aus niedrigen Beweggründen (das mütterliche Erbe) seinen Halbbruder ermordet habe. Als Beweis präsentiert er wenig später, bei der Suche unterstützt von der Polizei, die Tatwaffe: einen zum Mordwerkzeug umfunktionierten präparierten Wolfsschädel. Anmerkungen Gilbert Adair, der in im Buch als fiktiver Ich-Erzähler auftritt, trägt diesen angeblichen Fall bei einem Sherlock-Holmes-Kongreß in Meiringen, nahe den Reichenbachfällen, vor. Nach Aylesbury gelangt man mit der Eisenbahn vom Londoner Bahnhof King’s Cross. Zur gleichnamigen, realen Stadt in Buckinghamshire fahren allerdings Züge vom Londoner Bahnhof Marleybone. Das erwähnt dann auch Adair selbst (im Folgekapitel, getarnt als Frage aus dem Publikum). Holmes vermutet im Epilog, daß „in hundert Jahren? 2011?“, der Name „Sherlock Holmes“ völlig vergessen sein werde. Daraus läßt sich dieser von Adair erdachte Fall auf das Jahr 1911 datieren. Mit der einzigen im Kanon überlieferten Bemerkung zur Riesenratte (in: The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire / Der Vampir von Sussex), die im Zusammenhang mit „Matilda Briggs“ fällt („nicht der Name einer jungen Frau, Watson, … es handelt sich um ein Schiff …“), hat Adairs Geschichte jedoch herzlich wenig zu tun. Auch wenn sich die Ermittlungen um den Vampir von Sussex kaum chronologisch einordnen lassen, muss die Begegnung mit der Riesenratte jedenfalls davor stattgefunden haben. Da sich Holmes bekanntlich um 1904 zum Bienenzüchten zurückgezogen haben soll und Watson mit dem Namen des Schiffes nichts verbindet, sind sowohl das Jahr 1911 als auch eine Beteiligung des guten Doktors an der Aufklärung durch nichts zu begründen. Kritik Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Pastiche (Fälle)